Point of Departure
by Me
Summary: Stephanie's new hairstyle before Season 4 helps not just in an Oat Boats ad, but in aiding D.J. in suporting a school redistricting plan.


The TV series has Stephanie in DiMaggio Middle School, while the books have her in John  
Muir Middle School - both of which are different from D.J.'s Vanetta Junior High. Since there is  
also the change to middle schools from Junior Highs, some district changes occurred (this was  
common in other places in the early 1990s, including mine in 1995). This leads to different  
possible outcomes depending on which plan was made - and thus different schools, Michelle  
assigned to a different Kindergarten class at Frasier St. Elementary in the books than in the series,  
Gia and her mom choose to move into one district versus the other, different faculty in some  
cases, etc. This story takes place in summer & some fall of 1990, and leads up to that possible  
point of departure - if the DiMaggio idea passes, that's what happens in the series, if the John  
Muir idea passes, that's what happens in the books.

POINT OF DEPARTURE

"Why couldn't this have happened three months ago? It would have perfect as part of my  
punishment for crashing Joey's car through the kitchen," Stephanie Tanner stated bluntly.

Her dad, Danny, smiled at his eight-year-old girl. "I couldn't stand the thought of making you  
lose those gorgeous curls," he deadpanned. He then assured her that, "It's just for one  
commercial."

"For one commercial? Dad, do you realize how long it took to get these curls? Years of  
work. And remember how Mom used to joke with the hairdresser? She'd say, Save all the  
clippings, her daddy thinks those curls are so adorable.'"

Danny smiled wistfully. His wife, Pam, had died in a car crash over three years ago. He  
nodded slowly and put an arm around Stephanie. "Is that what this is about? You wonder how  
Mom would feel?"

"Maybe a little I don't know." She sighed. "I'm just used to thinking of these curls when I  
think of me. Not perfectly slicked back hair with lots of mousse. That's Uncle Jesse's hair."  
Their Uncle Jesse - Pam's younger brother - and Danny's best friend, Joey, lived with them and  
helped Danny raise his girls, Stephanie, 13-year-old D.J., and 3-year-old Michelle.

"Well, it's true some girls keep their curls for a long while. But, you didn't have them when  
you were a baby. Actually, D.J.'s the one who first wanted to see you with all those curls."

Stephanie turned toward Danny. She was quite startled. "She was?"

"Yep. She saw you dancing around when you were only two, and said, Look, Mom! She  
looks so cute. All she needs is a bunch of curls and she'll look just like a little Shirley Temple.'  
Then she picked you up and made a squeaky voice pretending it was you singing On the Good  
Ship Lollipop.'"

"That sounds like something you would do," the girl said with a grin. Danny could be quite  
sentimental and corny at times.

""I did, once I got home from work. I'll have to show you the video sometime."

"So, I didn't always have curls. Still, it's hard to picture myself without them." Stephanie  
hummed. "I guess I'll try. And you say D.J. gets to be in this one, too?"

Danny nodded. "They saw you girls when we did the telethon last month. They wanted to do  
a fourth Oat Boats ad, this time with both of you, but their concept calls for someone a little older  
looking. And, they say you'll look a lot older if you have a different look." Danny smiled. "But  
don't worry. I'm going to ask the hairdresser to save all the clippings," he said.

Stephanie grinned as he left for the store. She studied the proposed script Danny had given  
her. She'd been doing Oat Boats since she was just about six, when D.J. had gone to audition for  
the part and Stephanie had, in D.J.'s words, "out-cuted her."

Stephanie sat it face down and spoke the lines which would follow D.J.'s "Hey, watch me try  
and hang ten." Stephanie was quite verbal for any age, it seemed, and so she was very adept at  
this sort of thing. "You're probably wondering why I'm eating Oat Boats at the beach. Well, my  
sister's supposed to be watching me. And, she dragged me out here so she could impress a boy.  
But surfing? I think he'd be more impressed by Oat Boats." She went on to give the sales pitch  
for them.

Meanwhile, Michelle couldn't sleep in her room, where she'd gone for a nap. "Ah, nuts," she  
said to herself. She had been quietly coloring, which she was allowed to do instead. But, she'd  
run out of paper.

She wandered toward the steps that led down to the kitchen. The three-and-a-half year old  
had glanced into her sisters' bedroom, but couldn't find them. Neither was there anything -  
except a lot of Elvis stuff - in her Uncle Jesse's room. So, she began to saunter downstairs.

Suddenly, a bare spot on the wall looked very tempting. It certainly looked like it needed  
some color. So, she decided to do something about that.

A moment later, Stephanie walked up to her. Michelle could read the look on her face right  
away. "Uh-oh. That's the I mean it' look," the little girl said, feeling the glower.

Stephanie swiped the crayon out of Michelle's hand. "Michelle! You know very well that  
coloring on walls is wrong."

Michelle hung her head and sighed. "I'm sorry." Her sisters were much tougher on her than  
her dad. She'd be sent to her room if they were in charge. Her dad had never punished her,  
though, so she figured she wouldn't get in too much trouble this time; not that she liked being  
corrected at all. While Danny rarely enforced consequences with her - when he did, it was just  
making her take a nap if she was cranky - the memory of D.J. doing it when in charge was enough  
to make the normally well-behaved three-year-old follow the rules most of the time.

She had just begun to realize how different things were with her dad, though. Usually her  
sisters tried to keep her occupied enough that she really didn't break many rules, anyway. Plus,  
she was normally a very good, well-behaved child. But, she was starting to realize there was a  
difference, meaning her sisters had to be more vigilant and consistent.

Stephanie had been told by D.J. this could happen. Michelle was quite surprised to hear  
Stephanie shout, "Go to your room right now!" right away.

"Daddy won't send me," Michelle insisted.

Stephanie folded her arms. Thankfully, this time something could be done about Michelle's  
misbehavior. "Dad had to go to the store while you were taking your nap. Uncle Jesse and Joey  
aren't here. That leaves D.J. in charge. And you know what that means!" she said in a  
threatening voice.

Michelle looked at Stephanie with puppy dog eyes as D.J. entered the room. "I'm in big  
trouble, Mister." She wished she had known that their dad had left. She almost certainly  
wouldn't have thought of doing something wrong then. She did not like being yelled at or sent to  
her room - which, although it wasn't called punishment when D.J. did it, seemed a lot like it in her  
mind.

She knew arguing with D.J. didn't work. She could look at her dad with those sad eyes, or  
tell him she loved him, and he would just melt. D.J., however, remained firm - it almost reminded  
Michelle of the way things were in preschool when she was in charge.

However, as her mind developed, she realized that sometimes, good reasoning could be used  
to get out of messes. "I thought Daddy was home," Michelle alibied.

D.J. sighed as she took Michelle's hand and walked briskly up to her room. She sat Michelle  
on her bed and spoke gently but firmly. "Michelle, you know that coloring on walls is wrong.  
Daddy only redirects you. But color only on paper' is still a rule. He chooses not to make you  
pay a price when you break that rule. But, you have to!"

Michelle didn't realize how hard D.J. had worked to perfect that little explanation of why the  
rules were always there. All she thought about was the fact that she would be in her room, behind  
a closed door, until D.J. came and got her. And, she didn't like that!

What was even stranger was, she was being told that she should accept such a consequence  
even when it wasn't given to her. Why would she do that? "Yeah right," she said.

D.J. could tell Michelle was simply scoffing at the idea of obeying when she didn't have to.  
"Michelle, you've got a bad attitude. You stay in here and think about what I said, and color only  
on paper we give you next time!" D.J. walked out the door and closed it behind her.

Stephanie had been listening. As they walked downstairs, she said, "I wish I could give  
lectures like that. I help you with some things. But, usually I can't figure out what to say, other  
than, "Go to your room.'"

"You will, someday. You're just a kid right now. Give it time; one day you'll be just as good  
as I am at acting like a mom," D.J. quipped. "Besides, you came up with the guys having their  
pajamas on under their clothes when you had to put Michelle to bed one night. And, maybe your  
thing will be a little different - like Dad's long, rambling lectures."

A short time later, D.J. and Stephanie walked up to Michelle's room. D.J. opened the door  
and said, "Michelle, come here." She knelt down to the preschooler's level as Michelle sadly got  
off her bed and walked over to her. D.J. said calmly but firmly, "You only color on paper from  
now on, understand? And if you can't find any, you ask one of us."

"You got it, Dude."

D.J. glared. They'd been working on politeness with Michelle quite a bit. She held Michelle's  
hand, signalling that she wasn't going anywhere till she said it politely. "Michelle, what is the nice  
way to talk?"

Michelle knew this was something D.J. tried to get her to do - even when their dad was there  
at times. It was the same rule as in preschool. She was supposed to talk politely. "Yes, Ma'am,"  
she said.

D.J. chuckled as she hugged Michelle. "All I needed was Okay, D.J..' But, I'll certainly  
count that answer as correct'" Michelle went off to play with Joey, who had just arrived home.  
Joey had lots of toys in his room, as he was a comedian and generally just a big kid.

"She's getting really good. She's not testing that too much with us," D.J. told Stephanie.  
Jesse and Joey were the "parents" without their dad there. But, they all gave D.J. a little leeway  
when it came to trying to get Michelle to be polite.

"Yeah, she knows you won't let her move till she says it right." Stephanie asked D.J. "Where  
does she pick that stuff up, anyway?"

"Well, believe it or not, I think a lot is from hanging out with Uncle Jesse and his band."

"What?" Stephanie stormed downstairs, where she saw Jesse in the living room. "Uncle  
Jesse, you're letting Michelle pick up all that rude language from your band?" she said accusingly.

D.J. explained. Jesse's puzzled look lessened as he realized what Stephanie had been talking  
about. "Steph, I didn't like it at first, either," D.J. then told her sister. "But, it's not like he has a  
choice. When Joey's working on comedy or the advertising he and Uncle Jesse do, and Dad's at  
work, Michelle needs a place where she'll be watched and safe."

"Yeah, kiddo, it's just like some moms take their kids with them to afternoon bridge club or  
something," Jesse explained as he sai beside Stephanie on the couch and put an arm around her.  
"Some kids hear stuff from a bunch of old ladies, Michelle picks up stuff from a bunch of rock  
and rollers."

"Oh, sure, I can hear it now." Stephanie did the crackly voice of a couple very old ladies.  
" My back hurts; I must be getting old.' Well, duh.'" As the others laughed, she decided to do  
another one. "Or how about this? Madge, will you take me to the doctors' Friday?' You got it,  
Dude. Do you need to go to the store too?' No way, Jose; my son brought me some stuff  
yesterday.'"

"Okay, Steph, I get your point," Jesse said with a broad grin. He instantly became more  
serious. "But, think of all the stuff she hasn't picked up. I had a long talk with the Rippers about  
lots of these things when I moved in here. We agreed there would be no swearing, no drinking,  
nothing about men and women, and...well, you know. And, they agreed. They wouldn't  
normally curse or anything, anyway. They're a bunch of great guys, and they know what's proper  
and what isn't around a toddler or preschooler - or even around you girls. But, in return, I had to  
cut them a little slack. And, that's just the way they talk; they say duh' sometimes, for instance."

Jesse promised to talk with Michelle once about how some things were okay with friends, but  
inappropriate when addressing older people. "I'm pretty laid back about it, though, and your dad  
is, too. You're doing a great job, but don't be too anxious to see it stop. Just keep getting her to  
say things the right way, and she'll get used to it soon enough."

"Oh, okay. But if it gets too bad, we need to get her a beauty salon appointment," Stepahnie  
declared, still thinking of her trip to the salon as a possible punishment.

At that moment, Allie Taylor and Kimmy Gibbler walked in the door. "Uh-oh, talk about  
good news and bad news," Stephanie said. Kimmy was D.J.'s best friend, and very disliked by  
Stephanie. Allie was Stepahnie's best human friend.

"What's wong?" Stephanie said instinctively, seeing Allie's dour face.

Kimmy responded first. "What's wrong? I can't believe it. I might have to stay in Junior  
High an extra year."

"I can't either. I figured you'd need at least four or five more years of Junior High," Stephanie  
teased her. She was glad to see Allie's frown turn into a tiny grin.

"Why not? Then we could have gym class together, and you'll get to smell my feet up close,"  
Kimmy retorted. Stephanie made a grossed out face.

"Anyway, Kimmy, I was talking to Allie."

"Can we talk in your room?" Allie wondered lowly. She had always been quite shy, especially  
in Kindergarten, though she'd come out of her shell around Stephanie.

"Sure." Stephanie turned to D.J.. "First come, first serve."

"Hey, no fair. I was nice; I opened the door for her," Kimmy complained as Stephanie and  
Allie ran upstairs. "Oh, well, that's okay, Deej. Hairboy can hear. I heard a rumor that they  
might make Vanetta 7th through 9th grade."

"What? You mean we'll have two more years of Nicola Grace and Melinda and Katie  
Button?" D.J. sighed. "It was bad enough when Kathy Santoni formed that club that tried to get  
all the guys this past spring, but those girls infiltrated it and now...I hate to think of what will  
happen if their kind totally take over the club."

Jesse held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it. If this is what I think it is, nothing's  
set in stone yet. Look, Deej, Becky and your dad have been having quite a few guests on recently  
because of this school redistricting thing. And, that's just one thing they're discussing. They  
could move 6th graders in with you, instead, although whatever happens it won't be till next  
school year, not this coming one."

"Right, my ninth grade year. It's not fair. All my life I've thought that ninth grade is the year  
for starting high school. I figured there was always that chance for a fairy tale prom where some  
senior Prince Charming would humble himself to my level and invite me," D.J. said. She was  
quite mature for her age, but still loved to dream.

"Yeah. And the football team's a whole lot different in high school," Kimmy reamrked.

"Well, look, it's obvious you girls have something important to say. Becky tells me there's a  
series of town meetings at each elementary school starting soon, where people can air their  
concerns. Maybe we can all go when it's at Frasier Street. After all, there'll be a lot of stuff  
about whether to keep Vanetta itself."

"What? Don't tell me they want to get rid of Vanetta," D.J. complained. "This is an outrage.  
That school has so much history. In the 1950s, Vice President Nixon not only visited there, he  
went to the bathroom there. Someone spray painted yes, you are a crook' in the same boys'  
room in 1975, just in case he came back."

"Man, what I painted's still there?" Jesse asked proudly before remembering that he needed to  
be a good role model. "I mean, how could someone pull a stunt like that? Anyway, look, Deej,  
there's a lot of competition. The population's gone down a bit, and John Muir might be the one  
to stay instead. Look, there's another school board member coming on Wake Up, San  
Francisco' next Monday, before the Frasier Street meeting . Get up early and Joey or I'll take  
you down just before the taping, okay?" D.J. agreed.

Meanwhile, Stephanie and Allie were in the room Stephanie and D.J. shared. Allie sadly  
confessed, "My dad said we might have to move."

"Oh, no! We've been through so much in the last three years!"

"Yeah. I hardly said a word those first few weeks of Kindergarten, but you really were a great  
friend." She put her head down a bit. "I can talk about things so easily to you now. I don't want  
to have to make new friends."

"Maybe it won't happen," Stephanie said without much conviction.

"Maybe. His plant's closing in a few months. He'd like to find other work, but he doesn't  
know where," Allie explained.

"And I thought losing my curls would be tough," Stephaie mourned. "I never thought I'd be  
lsoing a friend this week."

"What's this about curls?"

"Oh, it's for an Oat Boats' ad. I have to get a new hairdo this weekend before I do it. I  
wonder if I could just wear a wig."

"I don't know. Remember how we did your hair real fast before your wedding,' when you  
married Harry?"

Stephanie laughed. "I sure do. Remember when my dad told that story about St. Nicholas,  
when you were wondering if there was a Santa Claus?" Allie nodded, content to let Stephanie  
ramble. She still didn't like talking a whole lot. "You know, Allie, you say I helped you. But,  
you've always been great for me, too. My mom had died just a few months before we met, and I  
remember you let me cry on your shoulder a few times. You didn't say much, but I guess there  
wasn't much you could say. I always called Mr. Bear my best friend. But as far as people go,  
you're really special."

"Thanks." They embraced.

Stephanie was in the beauty salon getting her hair done that Saturday. She sighed. It was a  
lovely day outside, and she was stuck reading a book and sitting in a chair. "I feel like I'm  
grounded," she complained.

"Oh, just wait about ten years," the hairdresser excitedly told Stephanie. "You just finished  
second grade, right?" Stephanie confirmed this. "In under ten years, you're going to be so  
excited about the prom, you'll be scheduling an appointment months in advance to make sure you  
have the perfect hair for your magical prom night."

"Yeah, and maybe before, if you haven't had your Junior High moved all the way up to  
seventh through eleveth grade," D.J. said with frustration.

"Oh, yeah, then I will," Stephanie agreed. The hairdresser swivelled the chair so Stephanie  
could see the finished product as Stephanie spoke. "But now? Without my curls I'm a geek. I'm  
just a kid anyway, I can't even babysit like D.J., let alone act like an adult. I'm nothing special  
without those gorgeous curls. I..." She stared in the mirror for a second, her hair now perfectly  
straight and pulled back into a very nice pony tail. Her eyes widened. "Wow!"

"Do you like it?"

"I look five years older." She threw off the cloth which had covered her and got out of the  
chair. "Say goodbye to the baby Stephanie. Now I look like a suave and sophisticated preteen."

D.J. spoke from the chair next to Stephanie, where she was just finished getting her hair done.  
"Ooooh, you look fabulous. All the boys will be after you now," she teased her sister.

"That's right, Deej. Not only that, but suddenly I have taken one more step to womanhood,"  
she remarked confidently. "Say goodbye to those curls, and hello to the future."

D.J. looked at Stephanie's hairdresser as their dad paid. "I think we've created a monster."

Stephanie ran up to Danny. "Dad, can I come with D.J. to see you on the show Monday  
morning?"

"I don't know, that's pretty early for you. Besides, I thought you were doing all that stuff  
with Allie now, just in case she moves."

"She's a late riser. I should be back by the time she's up. But, wait - maybe she should come,  
too. What if they get a whole new school - her dad's an electrician at his plant. He can work in  
construction, too, he said."

"Honey, before we start inviting the whole neighborhood to be on my show, remember that  
there's a meeting at your school that night," Danny reminded her.

"Oh, okay. I'll make sure Allie and her parents go to that," Stephanie remarked.

Michelle was building a sandcastle on the beach later that day. Since the older two girls would  
be in the ad, Danny had insisted that his youngest also be in it. She had no lines, though - she  
simply worked on a sandcastle with several other kids int he background.

The performers were all in bathing suits. As Stephanie finished the product spiel, the boy D.J.  
wanted to impress in the script ran up to the table, shouted "Oh, boy, Oat Boats" and poured  
himself a bowl of Oat Boats. "Told ya," Stephanie said, smiling at D.J.. D.J. had a look which  
combined amusement at the hungry teen anxiously grabbing some food and annoyance at her little  
sister being right.

"Cut! That's a keeper," the director said. He looked at Mr. Tanner. "Your girls are great.  
Stephanie has been such a great spokesperson for us," the man said.

Thanks. I'm pretty protective, but something like this is way different than exposing her to  
the rigors of trying to get on TV shows or something. I think this is just the right level for her,"  
Danny said.

"I think you're right. Too many parents think their child's destined for their own movies just  
because he or she is in one commercial. If Stephanie really showed lots of interest in going  
further, that would be one thing. But, she likes doing this right now, and if she doesn't want to  
one day, that's fine," the Oat Boats representative remarked.

"Thanks. I've really been impressed with how you handle working with children." He turned  
toward Stephanie. "Steph, you know, we can start to get those curls back in now." She shook  
her head. "Uh, are you sure?" he said, hesitating. Now that he was faced with the prospect of  
losing that cute look, he didn't know if he wanted her to be without them.

"Dad, trust me. Before, I was just like a bigger Michelle, just trying to take on more adult  
roles. Now, I feel just like D.J.. And I've gone from being just a helper to being a graduate  
assistant when working with her." She walked over to Michelle, who was the last child left  
playing at the sand castle. "Come on, Michelle. It's time to go."

"I want to stay here," she said somewhat insistently.

Stephanie grinned. Before this, she would have let D.J. or Danny handle things. She'd put  
Michelle to bed once or twice, but had turned quickly to others for help those times. Now, she  
wanted.to show how grown up she was. And, she felt quite confident she could sell things just  
like D.J. did.

She bend down to Michelle's level and grinned broadly. "Michelle, there's some nice, fancy  
toys at home waiting for you. They're getting lonesome without you." Michelle began to grin.  
She was being swayed by the idea. "And D.J. can make your favorite. How does a nice, yummy  
bowl of macaroni and cheese sound, followed by a big scoop of ice cream?"

At the words "ice cream, " Michelle took off for the car, where Joey was seated reading the  
funnies. "Oh boy, ouce cream," she shouted.

D.J. laughed as she and Stephanie walked back. She didn't want to to mention the rigors of  
babysitting someone like Michelle's classmate Aaron, who was the sort who might turn into a  
bully. "You're learning, Steph. At least you can work with Michelle better now. Just sit back  
and relax, though; I don't need you to help Mobnday morning. Just watch a pro in action," she  
said, pointing to herself.

That Monday, once Danny and Becky had prepared for their show, Joey drove Stephanie and  
D.J. down to the station. Jesse watched Michelle at home. Once the older girls were dropped  
off, they excitedly ran to a section just offstage and sat.

"Hi, we're back on Wake Up, San Francisco,' and here with us is school board member Fred  
Beck," Becky said. "You'll be at the meeting at Frasier Street Elementary, right?"

"That's right, Becky. I have one proposal that might interest some people, put together by a  
few other members, that we'll be discussing along with a few others tonight. It involves the  
tearing down of Vanetta Junior High, which is in need of either replacement or major renovation,  
and John Muir Junior High, which is adequate for the next couple years but which is even older."

"That's wonderful, Fred. Why don't you set up the proposed layout photos while I talk about  
that meeting," Danny began. "The entire neighborhood is welcome; in fact, I have a couple of my  
daughters sitting offstage who might be interested in asking..."

D.J. and Stephanie walked onstage as the picture was laid out on a card table. "Uh, no, Deej,  
that wasn't your cue. I meant after the show," Danny said.

"That's okay. I have a few questions myself," Stepahnie blurted. She then looked at the  
picture with proposed Junior High disctricts. Each disctrict was in a different color. "Hey,  
what's that?" she asked, pointing at a big square in a light blue field. She realized Girard Street,  
where they lived, was also in that field.

"That's a proporsed new Junior High, though it may become a Middle School soon," Fred  
explained.

"You can't do that. Our house is in a blue spot and Allie's is in a yellow spot," Stephanie  
explained.

"Allie is a friend of hers. Uh, honey, just yesterday you were sure she was moving, anyway."

"That was yesterday. But if she does stay, my school would be blue and hers would be  
yellow! Why can't we combine the two and both be green?" Stephanie wondered loudly.

"Ah, heh, heh, heh. This is the kind of impromptu debate that you can all take place in at our  
neighborhood meetings, the first being tonight at Frasier Street Elementary School," Becky said  
with a nervous smile, trying to regain control.

"Yes, but if they'd keep things the old way, it would be for only two years," D.J. assured her  
sister. "Unlike three like some want to make it."

"Look, girls, nothing is set in stone yet," Danny tried to emphiasize. "Now, there is no need  
for anyone to be upset. We will talk about this later, this is not the time for arguing!" he said  
firmly.

Fred nodded. "Your father is right. There are many proposals on the table, including moving  
all Kindergarteners to one of a number of central Kindergarten Centers."

"What! You mean my little girl might have to go to Kindergarten halfway across the city  
next year!" Danny exclaimed.

"Danny, remember, this is not the time to argue," Becky said with a large, fake grin.

"I'm not arguing, I'm just saying that there are certain things that shouldn't be done," Danny  
explained.

"I know I felt a lot more comfortable with D.J. in the same school as I was for Kindergarten."  
Stephanie turned to face the camera. "But, now that I'm a lot more mature, I really think I can  
help with ideas on how to make blue and yellow into green."

"You're welcome to try, but it's not easy being green," Fred joked.

"Yes, and if you still want to be able to do that at tonight's meeting, you'll get off the set while  
we're on the air," Danny emphasized, trying desparately to regain control of the show. They did.

That evening, the Tanners and Taylors went to Frasier Street Elementary School for a large  
neighborhood meeting in the cafeteria. Since there was a dinner beforehand, Michelle came, too,  
before she would be taken home and watched by Joey.

Michelle looked around at the large school. She was in awe at how big it was. "Wow, you  
really are a big girl," she told Stephanie.

"That's right. And we're going to really have an impact at this neighborhood meeting,"  
Stephanie remarked. She and D.J. were in dressy, flowery outfits.

"They sure have changed the cafeteria since I went here," Joeys aid.

"I know. I think they wanted to impress all the parents with catered food," D.J. noted.

"No, I mean the straws don't have wrappers on them - I can't blow them at people like I want  
to."

Stephanie and Michelle walked over to see Stepahnie's first grade teacher. Jesse was right  
behind.

"Well, hello, Stepahnie. Is this your sister, Michelle?" Michelle smiled politely. The teacher  
looked up at Jesse. "The way your niece was always talking in first grade, it seemed, I can  
imagine she has a speech all ready for tonight."

"Actually, just a few notes." Stephanie pulled a dozen note cards out of her pocket.

Michelle got bored and walked over to where D.J. and Danny were standing. A board  
member was talking to them and saying, "I'm sorry, but we can't make everyone happy" in a gruff  
voice.

"You got a baaaad attitude," Michelle said, shaking a finger at the man.

D.J. grinned, a little embarrassed. "Isn't it cute how they pick things up they hear a lot."

Jesse had been following the tot. "I hope you and Steph are satisfied. I told her she should  
start copying things you say to her more often, Deej," he kidded.

"You've taught her well, honey," Danny told her.

D.J. bent down and said, "You know what that means to have a bad attitude, right?"

Michelle nodded, and explained simply, "You're not being nice as you should to people."

"Right. So, now you'll have a good one, right?"

"You got it, Dude...I mean, yes, D.J.."

D.J. hugged her. She was glad part of that major phase of testing her had seemed to  
disappear. Hopefully, things would be okay for now, till their dad decided he was going to start  
disciplining her himself.

Once Joey took Michelle home, Kimmy showed up. "Hey, Deej," she announced. "Turns out  
Nicola and the Button sisters are in our corner, too."

"Thank goodness for small miracles." D.J. and Kimmy - as weird as Kimmy was - always tried  
to be nice. They hadn't minded Kathy's group at first; there were plenty of boys to go around.  
But, the girls mentioned had turned the group into a meaner, more snobby group than they had  
originally been. She was surprised they would even care. "I thought if anything, they'd want to  
be at Vanetta one more year, so they could be top dogs again."

"Or, more likely, birds, fromt he name I heard them tossing around. Apparently, they have  
their minds set on being cheerleaders and going out with Bayview High's top three scorers on the  
basketball team. And, they'd rather have four years to do that," Kimmy said. "Besides, Kathy's  
still head of that group. I hate to see what becomes of that club when someone else takes over, or  
if they go over to Kennedy, which would be their district if they go with the plan to build a  
DiMaggio Middle School elsewhere."

"Yeah, same here. Hey, who are those people carrying signs who just walked in?"

"Oh, that's the group that's dedicated to saving John Muir Middle School, Deej. They're  
coming to all the elementary schools. They say they won't rest until the name John Muir is  
remembered in this district somehow."

D.J. thought for a second. "I don't know much about John Muir, but aren't they way across  
town?" Kimmy nodded. "Go tell Steph I might have an answer to her concerns, I'll be right  
back."

"Sure thing, Deej." Kimmy walked up to Stephanie and Allie as they stood and talked. Once  
they were finished, she said, "Hey, D.J. said she might have an answer to your worries. I thought  
you were too young to be in Junior High."

"Why? I'm smarter than you," Stephanie teased.

"I'll let you know when I think of a good comeback. Anyway, maybe you can explain the  
problem. All I know is, D.J. was going over to talk to a group from John Muir. That's halfway  
across the city. I don't even know anyone from over there. Although I'd like to know that really  
cute shortstop who got his picture in the paper for his dramatic home run in the Junior High  
tournament," Kimmy said.

"You see, Kimmy, we'd be in different disctricts if they tore Vanetta down," Stephanie  
explained.

"But you and I live next door to each other."

"That would be a blessing if we were in different districts, not a problem," Stephanie corrected  
her. "The point is, there won't be a Vanetta Junior High anymore; the building is too out of  
date."

"They're tearing Vanetta down? But, where are we going to school then?"

"That's just one proposal. But, since you asked, I hear Seattle is a great place to live," Danny  
remarked.

"I heard that, Mr. T. Just for that, I'm going to keep going to school near you, even if all my  
classes are in ruins. Which might make it nice when studying about someplace like Ancient  
Rome. I'd have even less reason to read about it if I already knew what living in ruins looked  
like."

D.J. and another man ran up to them. "Hey, no running in the cafeteria," Stephanie chided  
them.

"Sorry, but I've great news. This is George Luntz," D.J. said introducing the gray-haired man.

Kimmy appraised him. "Suit yourself, Deej. He looks way too old for me."

"Kimmy, I don't mean as a date. Now, Mr. Luntz says the main thing they wish to keep is the  
John Muir tradition, such as their rivalry with Kennedy. Tell them what we were just discussing."

"Well, we were discussing renovating Vanetta, instead of tearing it down, and since John  
Muir's building also needs replaced, it could just become John Muir," the man said.

"Wait a minute." Allie thought for a second. "So, if you do that, we'd get to go to John  
Muir, but it would be our district's Junior High? That's confusing."

"But it's great," Stephanie shrieked. "Oh, thanks, Deej, you're the greatest."

"Hold the applause, will you, Steph? It's just an offer. But, I do think the history of Vanetta,  
no offense to your school, Mr. Luntz, but the history of Vanetta's building can be preserved quite  
easily that way, and it should be. When a sitting Vice President visits your school, you don't just  
forget about it."

"There really aren't as many families in our neighbnrhood anymore, Miss Tanner," Mr. Luntz  
explained. "We would like to keep the John Muir building, but I suppose we wouldn't have to.  
It's just as cost-effective to tear down one and totally renovate one as it will be to tear down two  
and build a new one, if not more so. And, it's doubtful it would be as useful with fewer people in  
the area"

Danny quickly began rambling. "They'll probably have to put it before the voters in a school  
levy type of vote, whether to tear two down and build a new one, or even try to keep John Muir  
at its old site, versus tearing down one and refurbishing one. But, Steph, if you speak up for this  
proposal now, maybe by the time the election comes in November, we can be sure of success."

"Why not? I'm still well known. After all, I'm still the Oat Boats girl."

Once the meeting convened, Mr. Beck presented his proposal, along with several others.  
Doens of people were seated on wooden chairs in the cafeteria. And, it seemed like most of them  
had something to say.

Partway through the meeting, D.J. stood up and spoke after one of the John Muir people had  
been heard. She beamed. She'd helped Danny defend a traffic ticket early in the year, and she  
knew she could really grab the attention of the people in the room "Ladies and gentlemen," she  
ermarked, "I would like to thank the distinguished gentleman for his comments. John Muir has a  
very rich tradition, and while I am not really familiar with it, as a Vanetta student, I am deeply  
touched. I come from another school with a wide range of plaques, awards, trophies, and  
pictures from a long history of excellence."

Stephanie whispered to Allie, "I hope Michelle's talking like that in ten years."

"Give it time, kiddo. There are worse things," Jesse whispered to the girls in front of him.

Stephanie wondered, "like what." As Kimmy rose to speak, she thought to herself, "I had to  
ask!"

"That's right," Kimmy declared. "We've even got a bathroom with a spray painted message to  
former President Nixon in it," she said.

D.J. passed Kimmy a strange look. "Of course, as my friend points out as only she can, our  
building is just as filled with rich history as is the school itself."

"That's right," Kimmy said, still standing. "Her uncle here's really proud of that mesasge.  
Who knows, maybe Nixon will come back and use that very same restroom he used back in the  
1950s someday."

"Which one is he?" asked the Vanetta principal. "We've been wondering who did that for  
almost fifteen years!"

D.J. tried desparately to get hold of the situation by joking, "Well, I think I can do a pretty fair  
job of keeping my three-year-old sister under control. I'll make sure he doesn't get any dessert  
for a few weeks." The mild laughter told her that she'd been successful.

"The problem is that John Muir's building is in an area where few families live anymore, unlike  
Kennedy, Vanetta, the proposed DiMaggio, or the other current ones. However, we can help  
solve that," D.J. commented.

D.J. outlined the plan. It consisted of merging the faculty in some way from Vanetta and John  
Muir to serve at the new school, and combining the myriad trophy cases, photos, and other  
historical objects from John Muir and Vanetta into one large "section of honor" in a renovated  
Vanetta. However, Vanetta would be renamed John Muir.

Then, Stephanie roose. D.J. hoped her younger sister wouldn't embarrass her. However, at  
least she couldn't be as bad as Kimmy.

"Thank you, D.J.. Now, I would like to talk to you all about friendship. A proposed  
DiMaggio Middle School would cause some of my friends to have to change districts. Not  
everyone can find friends like Allie here." Allie grinned broadly. "My mother died seveal months  
before I went into Kindergarten. Having Allie there really helped. She did a great job of listening  
to my problems. D.J. was there, too. I needed her a couple times at school, too. Now, you  
might say we could still see each other. That's true. But, why build a new school when you've  
got a perfectly good one right there. Especially that bathroom," she joked.

"She's right. We have to save the bathroom," Kimy said, pumping her fist. Feeling the glares,  
especially Stephanie, she sat down. "Sorry."

"That graffitti's getting a fresh coat of paint this weekend," the principal declared.

"Welll, at least you won't make her Uncle Jesse pay for the paint. If he doesn't have to go to  
the bathroom he'll feel relieved." Kimmy's eyes widened. "Whoa, talk about bad punsville. I  
didn't even mean to do that."

Allie could tell Stephanie and the others felt frustrated at Kimmy's sudden outbursts. So, she  
asked soemthing she'd been wondering. "How does she know about something written in a boy's  
restroom?" she asked in a softspoken voice. It was loud enough that a few people around them  
heard it, and whispered it to a few others. Soon, the entire area around them was snickering.

"Yes, Kimmy, how do you know about a boy's restroom?" Stephanie wondered.

"Well, Kathy Santoni said that one of her club members..." Kimmy felt strange looks. "It  
really is a long story," she said as she sat.

Stephanie looked at Allie. "You may not say much," she whispered, "but when you do, it  
always seems to be the right thing."

As she continued her speech, this time without embarrassing interruptions, and others seemed  
to warm to the idea of renovating Vanetta, it was clear that a rival proposal to the new DiMaggio  
was going to be offered by board members. At the same time, the Kindergarten Center idea was  
being soundly defeated by the voices of the people.

Several months later, soon before the election, Stephanie sat back to await "her" ad once  
more. Doing commercials had been fun for a while. But, now, especially with this one being a  
political one, they were becoming dull.

Besides, there was so much else happening in her family, such as with her Uncle Jesse  
becoming engaged. She would rather not do any more ads, at least not for a good, long while.

Her voice and face came onto the TV. "Hi, I'm Stephanie Tanner, and this is my best friend  
Allie." Allie waved politely, and pictures of buildings, playing children, and then a scale model of  
their city's school district with statistics thrown over the top. "We want to tell you about a cool  
new proposal for schools. Just think - the rich history of Vanetta can be combined with the great  
name of John Muir. How, you ask? John Muir's building will house both schools' 7th and 8th  
graders next year, while a major renovation of Vanetta begins. Then, the city will say goodbye to  
that building, and old Vanetta will be the new John Muir Middle School, with sixth grade added  
in; as well as all the momentous pictures and trophies from both."

D.J. was now on screen behind Stephanie and Allie, in front of Frasier Street Elementary.  
"And, think of the jobs. Allie's dad will have employment in the renovation, and maybe they  
won't have to move. And, why start from scratch when you have a good building already here."

The children playing showed again. "Proposition 212 lets your children go toward the 21st  
century while keeping comfortable with such great traditions..." The picture was now of Michelle  
next to Stephanie. "...as big sisters being there for their littles when they go to Kindergarten."

The family was gathered around the set. "Well, we know that the revised Vanetta as John  
Muir idea or the DiMaggio one with no Vanetta or John Muir building will pass," Joey said.

"Yeah, and I bet you're hoping it's the John Muir one," Jesse said. "Mr. Taylor's gonna have  
a job with the company that does the renovating, whereas there's a whole other group that would  
build a new DiMaggio Middle School. If they land that John Muir job, it should last long enough  
till Allie's dad can find regular work elsewhere around the city."

"I'm just glad the Kindergartens will stay in the elementary schools. Well, Steph, this might  
have been your last commercial," Danny said.

"That's okay. That was rough, actually going to a few of those other elementary schools and  
talking about our proposals along with D.J.. I'm glad I didn't have to sell cereal that way,"  
Stephanie said.

"Yeah, Danny, and you know what? Stephanie looked really professional there. I don't think  
it would have had the same effect if she'd done that ad looking like Shirley Temple. Who knows,  
maybe she'll be in politics someday," Becky proposed. Stephanie began to think about that  
possibility. It was quite interesting.

Michelle, bored with the television, picked up a crayon and started drawing again. Suddenly  
she got an ornery look. She got up and started to motion like she was going to draw on the TV  
set.

Danny guided her away. "Honey, you know that's wrong to color on that."

"You got it, Dude," Michelle said. She knew she shouldn't do that - and that her dad would  
punish her. But, she'd wanted to see what would be said.

"Well, at least she copies off of you too, now, Deej," Danny said. "Of course, so does Kimmy,  
but I mean in how she talks, not in her homework."

D.J. nodded. "Good point, Dad. Michelle's getting better. I'm just glad I don't have to be  
the only one to enforce consequences. That time this summer she painted on her dresser and  
wouldn't sit in a chair in the corner before you started enforcing rules and sending her to her  
room, it was nerve-wracking till she finally realized I'd hold her down there the whole timeout if I  
had to." She turned to Stepahnie. "Of course, here's someone else who would be great at being  
in charge. Well, what about it? How would you like to take that new look all the way to the  
White House?"

Stephanie smiled. "I really like the sound of that." 


End file.
